


The Day Eurus was Born

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad baby Eurus, Gen, Kidlock, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: The day Eurus was born and when they realised she was different.





	The Day Eurus was Born

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Mycroft paced the hospital waiting room with Sherlock in his arms. His baby brother had been restless all day without their mother to climb all over.

“Mycroft, sit down with him.”

“Myc!” Sherlock gripped onto his brother's jacket, not letting go.

“If I sit down, he’ll scream.”

Siger snorted, a rather undignified response, but it happened all the same. “Yes, he probably will.”

“Myc!”

“Yes, Lock, what is it?”

“Where’s Mummy?”

“With a doctor. She’ll be here soon.”

“Myc!”

The older boy just closed his eyes. “Now what?”

“Why she with doctor?”

“Why is she with a doctor? She’s...” he glanced to his dad for help. He just smiled and shrugged.

“We’re getting a little sister, Lock.”

“Sister...” the word was new on Sherlock’s tongue, but he managed it fairly well despite his age. They had spoken about it before, but Sherlock always seemed to check out when serious things were discussed. The boy was a year old and already knew every situation that was ‘boring!’

“I should go and check everything’s ok,” Siger got to his feet and pressed a kiss to the top of Mycroft’s head, then to the top of Sherlock’s. “Wait here, Mycroft, don’t go anywhere.”

The older boy nodded and took Sherlock to the corner of the room where there was a few bean bags and other items for entertaining toddlers. He doubted any of it would work, but he could try. He put his brother down the other side of the barrier then opened the gate to get through himself.

Sherlock reached for the stack of books and knocked them over.

“You have to destroy things,” Mycroft said with a smirk.

“Mess!”

The older boy reached over and ruffled Sherlock’s curls. “You made a mess alright. Why don’t you pick one and we can read?”

“Mess.”

“I don’t think any of them are about messes, little brother.”

“Mess.”

Mycroft laughed. “Fine.” He pushed the stack of books a little harder so they spread themselves out across the floor of the play area.

Sherlock clapped and climbed atop of the spread pile.

Before either of them could make any more mess, the door opened behind them.

“Myc, come on in and meet your new sister.”

Mycroft glanced over his shoulder and smiled, then he picked Sherlock up and carried him across the corridor.

“How’s Mummy?”

“Tired. But ok.”

Siger tried to take Sherlock from his brother’s arms, but the boy latched onto Mycroft’s jacket again and he just sighed. The pair of them were inseparable.

As they walked into the room, Violet was sat up in bed, their baby sister in her arms.

“Mummy!” Sherlock squealed, for the first time, trying to get away from Mycroft. The older boy put him down on his feet and he toddled unsteadily over to the bed. Within seconds he’d climbed up and was sat beside the baby she held.

“Hello darling,” Violet reached out with her free hand and cupped his cheek. “Have you been good?” She glanced at Mycroft.

“Mess!” Sherlock said as Mycroft laughed.

“We may or may not have made a mess in the play pen.”

Siger grinned, “A mess indeed,” he pulled Mycroft to his side and wrapped one arm around him. “You can step closer you know, she won’t bite.”

“Has she got a name?” The older boy asked, stepping forward and peering over his mother’s arm to see her. She had an odd look on her face.

“Eurus.”

“Hello, Eurus,” he reached his hand over and the baby immediately latched onto his finger. She bit down hard, it didn’t hurt, because she had no teeth, but it was a shock.

“You said she wouldn’t bite, daddy.” Mycroft was more in shock than anything.

Siger frowned at his wife, but wiped the look on his face away before either of his boys could see it.

“She’s just a baby, Myc. Of course she didn’t mean it.”

“Sister!” Sherlock said.

“I’ve never heard you say that word before, Sherlock,” Violet replied, with an oddly proud look on her face. Before she noticed what Sherlock was doing, he had reached forward to copy what Mycroft had done.

Rather than bite this time, her hand came up and latched onto Sherlock’s curls.

The boy cried out immediately, trying to tug his hair free. Violet took hold of Eurus’ hand and gently pried it free as Siger reached across and lifted Sherlock onto his hip.

Sherlock’s cries got louder as Siger stepped back away from the bed, it took a moment to realise he was leaning over to Mycroft.

With a soft smile, the older brother took Sherlock into his much smaller arms and his cries dwindled down to nothing.

As Mycroft climbed backward onto a nearby chair, Sherlock wouldn’t let go. He chose to focus his attentions on his little brother, rather than his sister as Siger stepped forward and lifted Eurus from Violet’s grip so she could have a rest.

Mycroft watched for a moment, unsure what had just transpired between his parents.

“Myc!”

With a smile he went back to Sherlock, reaching over and blowing a raspberry on his belly so loud it made the boy chuckle and squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unsure if this will be more than one chapter


End file.
